


a simple understanding

by orphanwithabattlecry



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, POV Second Person, Sorta I guess, Spoilers for Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphanwithabattlecry/pseuds/orphanwithabattlecry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you two might be the definition of soulmates, but the timing is always wrong and you're supposed to be with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a simple understanding

You think you two might be the definition of soulmates, but the timing is always wrong and you're supposed to be with someone else. (but it is and always will be _him_ ) Things come naturally to the pair of you, like breathing and it's all automatic. Entire conversations pass between you from a simple look, a quirk of a brow, of the twitch of a lip. Your lives are exciting and adventurous but you think the quiet moments are your favorite-- like that time you laid in the grass and stared up at the sky with your fingers interlaced in his. 

You didn't need to say anything because words were never necessary with you two. 

He understands you in ways your partner doesn't and he never holds you back, if anything he pushes you forward and makes you better. You used be called mad but he calls you magnificent (and you are, so magnificent that the stars sing your name and things come into existence because _you_ believe them exist.) 

He never asks you to do anything you don't want, except to not follow him, while your partner asks you to do everything you aren't ready for. (you aren't ready to settle down and give up this life of unpredictability, adventure and travel. It's all you've ever wanted and _more_ ). 

You don't realize how much you mean to the man with two hearts but you think he knows how important he is to you. There were ~~are~~ days, months, _years_ where you couldn't ~~can't~~ live without him. 

_You are seared into my hearts_ , he tells you and you think, _you are burned into every inch of my being._

Loving him will ruin you, you know, because you haven't quite figured out how to live without him-- and you wish that wasn't something you had to think about but you know it's an inevitability because you are only human --if it hasn't ruined you already. Even knowing this, you don't think you could stop loving him if you tried because every look, every interaction between the two of you shouts your love to the high heavens. 

You think you would like to play the role of Wendy to his Peter Pan for eternity if you could-- but time is a cruel mistress and like Wendy you will have to grow up eventually. (You just wish you'd had a real choice.)

So things happen and you're forced to make a choice (but you feel like your hand is forced) and you pick the person that isn't him because he will forgive you. You know this because he is your soulmate and he will understand (and you don't look at him because if you do you'll lose your confidence). 

You just hope that he will find away to come back to you. He always comes back, even if takes time (which you will always find ironic given that he's a time traveler).

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feels concerning Amy Pond and TATM. And a lot of Amy/Eleven feels.


End file.
